Bleeding Hearts Chronicles - Chapter 5
Katniss Well, that's it. I can't take it! These mortals, this stupid get-up and this tiring cherade! I love the humans, I do, but sometimes they can be so... ignorant. I was walking down the hall and a short red-head stopped me. I suppose she was cute, in some other life and her face was coated with Lancolme Cover-up. Her entire outfit was designer and spankin' new, from her Chanel diamond earings to her Gucci platform heels and even her hot pink Victoria Secret bra (Which she didn't hide very well) was new. She studied me carefully. "Uh..." I started, "Can I help you?" She pursed her lips and folded her gold Ray-Bans onto her green halter top. Again, she didn't hide her bra very well. "Depends." She sneered. Her voice was naisily. "Who are you?" She threw a stick of peppermint gum in her mouth. "I'm Katniss." I was getting tired of her. And I was feeling hungry...... "Katniss?" She giggled. "Hmm, where's your bow and arrow?" She laughed a bit. What the hell? "Funny." If she was gonna shoot me b**chy comments, then I'd shoot 'em on back. "Oh, you're referring to The Hunger Games? How long did it take you to read it? Er, excuse me. I probably shoudn't mention the R ''word." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I only looked back once I was at the end of the hall. The ginger she-hobbit was gone. "Hello, you're Katherine, right?" Said a voice behind me. I whirled around to face a tall lanky blonde boy. He has insanely curly and insanely long hair and had a cute ski-slope shaped nose. His bright brown eyes were beating down on me as if the next word I said was vital to his very existence. "Um, no?" I said. I quickly wandered down the hall. The guy followed. "My name isn't Katherine." "Katherine? Oh! No, not Katherine! I meant, Katniss!" I stopped. Even though I was 5' 7", I stared at his chest. "I'm Jason." The guy was seriously cute but also seriously annoying. I decided to smile, nod and walk away. But he kept coming. What was he, a lost puppy? "Ugh!" I rolled my eyes and turned around. "What do you want?" He looked hurt. Sure, I could've kissed him right then and there. Sure, I could've kneed him in the crotch. But something told me to stop and ask. Stupid conscience. "I was told to show you the school. I-if you'd like..." He brushed his fingers through his blonde soon-to-be afro. The boy was slightly charming and maybe a little cute. He obviously trying. Then, from across the hall, the Barbie from Hell marched over and made out with Jason right in front of me! After a few seconds, Jason's eyes fluttered open and beamed towards me. He pulled the midget girl off of his face and smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Caitlyn. Sorry about that." Jason wrapped his twiggy arm around her tiny waist. The annoying fire-ant now dubbed Caitlyn, smiled with her harpy fangs which were gleaming white and perfectly straight. It was then that I decided to make my first appearance as school biz-atch, Katniss Vincello and not as Katniss Vincello, quirky new-girl. But to do that, I'd have to play nice first. "Well..." I purred, "Better keep your paws on him, Caitlyn." Suddenly, I pretended to be curious about her Kate Spade purse. "By the way, love the bag. I have a Marc Jacobs in that colour, from this season." Then, to top it off, I gave her the prettiest smile I could muster. Caitlyn tried to smile. "Uh... cool." She took Jason's hand. "Well, I'll have to see it. Jason and I were just about to head to our next class." Jason had a pained expression on his face. "Yeah. I'll see you in Latin class tomorrow." Then, he was pulled away. Typical. I blew hair out of my face. From inside of my bag, a doorbell sound broke the silence. I unfolded my phone. ''One New Message! said the screen. HANNA WANTS 2 C YOU. U, ME + HER @ DEE'S AFTER SCHOOL? - MARCUS Maybe a burger would help. I replied, SURE. THEN THE MALL? and hit Send. I dropped the phone back into my bag. There were fewer kids in the hall than before. A tall black guy walked hand-in-hand with s petite gothic-style girl, deep in conversation. A group of stick-thin platinum-blondes strutted down the hall, texting and gossiping. My phone buzzed again. Marcus, I thought, Boys are so impatient. I opened the screen. HEY KITTY-KAT! I HAVE A SUPRISE 4 U! - Sofia "Oh, sweet, baby Jesus..." I whispered. Sofia was my step-sister who sought out to destroy my life and take-over my father. And a suprise from Sofia? That spelled certain disaster. The bell rang right above my head as I dropped my phone back into my bag. I head down the hall, towards the student parking lot. That's when I got my surprise. Sitting on the hood of my silver Nissan Versa ... was Sofia. Category:TheWiseOne Category:Stories